cartoonhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Emolga (Episode)
About The episode opens on the game room of the Pokemon Daycare. Some people are excitedly talking about some new guild called "TARPL" on Hellcasters. They're apparently a group composed of alphabetical letters for usernames, which they were somehow able to white-list. They were accepting auditions to be in the group, and a Geodude was grinding to meet the requirement level of 250, being at 248. Meanwhile, Emolga was sitting alone in the corner. The Flying Squirrels had Pachirisu take his place. A friendly-looking Piplup came over and talked to him for a moment. The Piplup was in gold, much to the annoyance of Emolga. However, suddenly, Piplup's face turned dark, and he explained his real intentions: he hated Pachirisu, and figured Emolga did too. He offered to, with Emolga's help, take down Pachirisu. So they formed a plan. The plan was to poison Pachirisu so that his trainer would take him out of the Daycare. Piplup knew a way to get a poison made from Razz berries that Emolga would have to get on Pachirisu's food. The next day, he gave Emolga the poison as promised in a tiny bottle. Emolga approached the team at lunch, acting as though he'd just decided to try and become friends again. They all seemed happy to have him there. Once lunch began and everyone was eating, Emolga waited for some chance to strike. Piplup had instructed a Rhyhorn to "accidentally" fall out of their chair, causing a commotion. This is when Emolga poured it in. It seemed suspicious-looking, and was a stronger dose than he'd intended as Pachirisu ate the entire dose at once. For a few minuted he was fine, but soon he seemed rather fatigued. Emolga realized he was pretending to be okay for everyone. When lunch ended and they all started back to the game room, Piplup ran over and told him that if Pachirisu didn't get treatment fast he might die. Alarmed, Emolga rushed over to his friends, bumbling out a sappy thing about wanting to hang out again. He then pretended to notice Pachirisu's exhausted attitude. Pachirisu explained he probably had a fever, and his friends convinced him to go to N to get a check up. Pachirisu let Emolga play in his place while he was gone. Eventually, Pachirisu ended up going to the emergency room. All the Pokemon watched through the windows as he was carried into the ambulance. Everyone worried that they might be poisoned too. A week later, Pachirisu was better but his trainer didn't bring him back to the Daycare. Jordan began conducting an investigation, because she found it obvious someone had poisoned Pachirisu. The security cameras just so happened to black out during the event. She interviewed everyone who'd sat near Pachirisu. During Emolga's interview he acted innocent, but Jordan was very suspicious after she learned that Emolga had a good reason to be jealous of Pachirisu. He knew he was going to be a big suspect, so he was careful about who he talked to. A Monferno informed him that Piplup was going to frame a Dwebble named Ryan. This ended up working, and Ryan was put in red and soon taken out of the Daycare completely, saving Emolga from suspicion. And, now, he'd completely replaced Pachirisu since he'd been pulled permanently out of the Daycare as well.